fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Truelove❤Bondage Pretty Cure!
Truelove❤Bondage Pretty Cure! (トゥルーラブ❤ボンデージプリキュア！, To~urūrabu❤Bondēji Purikyua!) is the tenth fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the first series of the second generation. This series has only one Cure. Another PG-13 series. Story Though 18 year old Lady Nora Bonds has everything... money, big house, cars, etc from her rich businessman father, William "Bill" Bonds. She has not found any luck finding true love, and her father keeps her in her house, first to "protect" her, and two, to prevent chaos and destruction because of her penchant for sadism. When her father went away, he hired the family bodyguard Kenta to watch her, She gets a big break, when she dates a handsome actor named Jaxon Chelsea, but she talked about marriage and having kids which he wasn't interested in so he left the luxury restaurant they went to. Nora finds his number in a small paper that slipped out of his pocket while he left, and she endlessly calls and texts him which makes Jaxon despise Lady Nora so he plots to kidnap her and torture her. Instead he kidnaps Kenta, who secretly despised Nora because of her personality so he becomes Jaxon's aide. Nora laid on her bed, crying in her sleep that she pushed Jaxon away and her bodyguard being kidnapped, until a cat fairy named Rosy climbed a window to her room and woke her up by scratching her. She tells Nora that she'll get all the love in the world, and all of the treasures if she becomes a Pretty Cure, and if she can be part of the Bonds family, despite William Bonds hating cats. Rosy gave Nora the Magic Stiletto and the Rose Whip Sword and Nora became Cure Rose Thorn. Nora also hires two assistants, her personal chef Mariano Bonini, and her personal beautician Zlatan Bellard to accompany her. Characters Pretty Cure [[Lady Nora Bonds|'Lady Nora Bonds']] (レディーノラボンズ, Redī Nora Bonzu) / Cure Rose Thorn (キュアローズソーン, Kyua Rōzusōn) Voiced By: Miki Itou (Lady Nora Bonds), Kana Hanazawa (Cure Rose Thorn) Intro: "I am Cure Rose Thorn, let's home some fun.... shall we?" Attacks: Royal Lash, Stiletto Fire, Thorn Missile Items: Rose Whip Sword, Lipstick Rod Lady Nora is a cute, young and unpredictable girl. She is the daughter of a very wealthy businessman and investor. She goes crazy when people call her "Nora" instead of "Lady Nora". Her favorite food is pasta, chocolate milkshakes, and her hobby is "dominating" people. She has a reputation of being sadistic, and she is especially terrifying in her Cure form. She was kicked out of college for beating up a popular student twice her size and controlling him in a dominatrix-like way. Ever since then, her father, William locked her in the family mansion and hired Kenta to watch her like a hawk. When she saw a very handsome young actor named Jaxon on the TV, she had to break out of the house and meet him. They went on a date in a luxury restaurant downtown, but abruptly, Jaxon left, which left her distraught until Rosy saw her and promised all the love from the handsome boys and treasure.. if she accepted her offer of becoming a Pretty Cure and if she lets her stay despite her father being a cat hater! She accepted because she still wants to marry Jaxon and is absolutely afraid of losing him. In the middle of the series, her personality slowly changes to a more empathetic person, starting with her trip to Zimbabwe to live among a remote tribe without her assistants for a week. She transforms into Cure Rose Thorn, and her theme colors are Rose Pink and Dark Green with Black as a sub-theme color. Lady Nora's Assistants Mariano Bonini (マリアーノボニーニ, Mariāno Bonīni) Lady Nora's personal chef. Zlatan Bellard (ズラタンベラール, Zuratan Berāru) Lady Nora's personal beautician. Allies Rosy A beautiful fairy with cat ears and paws. Villains Jaxon Chelsea The main antagonist. A former movie actor turned villain. He despises Lady Nora because she wanted to control him by marrying him and repeatedly turning down her proposals even though he is not ready to marry, because he went through a recent divorce, plus the fact she called him literally a thousand times. He plots an evil scheme of kidnapping and then torturing her medieval style, but he kidnapped the family bodyguard Kenta instead. He did get Kenta to reveal his true feeling about her, and how much he wants her dead. He fights with a long scythe, and he wears a grim reaper-like robe. Kenta Yamaguchi The former family bodyguard of the Bonds'. He became Jaxon's aide. He was paid big bucks to watch Lady Nora. He was victim to an accidental kidnapping, but he turned on the Bonds family to become Jaxon's enforcer. He fights using a long range gun. Other Characters William "Bill" Bonds IV Lady Nora's father. A fourth generation businessman and inventor. He's genuinely concerned for his daughter. Items Magic Stiletto Cute dark green stiletto boots. She transforms into Cure Rose Thorn by putting them on. She can also attack with it, using Stiletto Fire. Rose Whip Sword A whip/sword which resembles a weapon Ivy from Soul Calibur uses. It is used for Royal Lash and Thorn Missile. [[Lipstick Rod|'Lipstick Rod']] A lipstick used for magic powers. Location Tokyo The city where the series takes place. Nora lives in the fictional rich neighborhood of Belair. Episodes 0.5: Lady Nora's big opportunity! (prologue episode) 1: Lady Nora becomes Cure Rose Thorn! References Category:Truelove❤Bondage Pretty Cure! Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime